


Вперед и вверх

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Как Мейс лишился куртки и спокойной жизни.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Вперед и вверх

Поселок выглядел паршиво.  
Он и в принципе-то не выглядел поселком: груда поваленных металлических бочек вместо забора, часть из которых раскатилась на добрых пару десятков футов – первые Мейс заметил уже на подъезде, - да покосившиеся, продранные тенты. Брезент валялся на песке мокрым комом, щедро поил сухую землю.  
Лед быстро тает на солнце. Жаль, огонь его так плохо берет.  
Пара вагончиков, явно спертых то ли со стройки, то ли прямиком с железной дороги, разинули провалы дверей и окон и смотрели на Мейса с немым укором.  
Мог ехать быстрее. Мог успеть. Мог спасти.  
\- Я не знал, - попытался оправдаться перед ними Мейс, соскакивая с мотоцикла на песок.  
Тот пружинил под подошвами словно батут, подбрасывал вверх, подталкивал вперед.  
Вверх и вперед – другой дороги больше не было, Мейс понимал это прекрасно и сам. Ни у кого из Опаленных не было другой дороги. Свернешь назад – пригнет, вдавит, присыплет сверху промерзшей землей, рот забьется комьями, кричи не кричи, никто не придет на помощь. Не откопаешься, не вздохнешь. Путь назад – путь вниз. На дно.  
Иногда Мейсу казалось, они все уже на дне, глубже некуда. Но он продолжал лезть, угрюмо и упорно, сдирая пальцы о каменистую почву, карабкался там, где не побежишь, бежал там, где не проедешь, мчал там, где ничто не встанет на его пути. Сейчас он шел медленно, стараясь не смотреть лишний раз на выпотрошенный, немой, лишенный огня поселок.  
Парень, сидевший на самом его краю, выглядел так же паршиво.  
Мейс хрипло откашлялся и привычно двинул вперед, стараясь ступать как можно громче, но парень не обернулся. Стало жаль недотепу: все ясно, новички, таких кто угодно врасплох застанет. Мейс осторожно обошел его полукругом, остановился в нескольких шагах, неспешно вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, подкурил, звучно щелкая пальцами, давая новому знакомому возможность рассмотреть огонь, понять, что он свой, что все в порядке – тот явно не заметил, как Мейс сюда подъезжал на байке из пламени.  
Парень и глазом не моргнул. Он вообще, казалось, не моргал: так и сидел на земле, широко расставив тощие коленки, ободранный, грязный, на голых плечах и запястьях – по багровому кольцу холодового ожога. Ясно. Гости приезжали с подарками.  
Мейс уже собрался предложить ему сигарету или спросить разрешения присесть рядом – почему-то казалось, без позволения это совершенно неуместно. Но вместо этого губы дрогнули и сами собой выговорили:  
\- Сколько полегло?  
\- Да все.  
Мейс сел. Затушил сигарету о землю, вспомнил, что так и не спросил разрешения, и сцепил пальцы в замок. Песок лез в глаза, царапал глотку. Мейс с трудом разжал пальцы, потер лицо и дернул молнию на куртке.  
\- Держи.  
Парень наконец повернулся к нему – губы удивленно приоткрыты, над бледным лицом бушует буйный костер. Мейс поймал себя на желании протянуть руку и зарыться ладонью в огненные пряди.  
\- Меня зовут Мейс. А тебя?  
\- Гуэйра.  
Он отвечал тихо и хрипло, пялясь на протянутую куртку.  
\- Плечи болят, наверное, - объяснил Мейс и, решившись, накинул ее на Гуэйру.  
На носу у того под царапинами проступали веснушки. Наверное, на плечах они тоже были, только сейчас скрывались под ожогами. Собственные плечи лизнуло холодом.  
\- Извини. Больше у меня ничего нет, - честно сказал Мейс и, покусав губу, снова полез за сигаретами. – Я правда хотел бы как-то помочь… Ты куришь?  
\- Хватит.  
Мейс осекся и смял початую пачку в кулаке. Осел, что ты несешь? Перед тобой человек, у которого отняли все, а ты ему жалишься, что не нажил достаточно добра…  
\- Этого хватит.  
Гуэйра с явным трудом просунул израненные руки в рукава, одернул коротковатые полы обновки, похлопал себя по бокам и вдруг улыбнулся ему – так ярко, что этот свет согрел зябнущие плечи, залил все вокруг, скрывая искореженные бочки, мокрые пятна на земле, царапины и ожоги.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Гуэйра и, морщась, поднялся на ноги. Протянул широкую ладонь: - Ну, идем.  
\- Куда? – Мейс машинально схватился за нее и тут же разжал пальцы, опасаясь сделать Гуэйре больно.  
Встал сам и засунул руки в карманы джинсов. Пальцы жгло.  
\- Ну, ребята там небось заманались закапывать трупы. Не подпалишь же, такой костер издалека заметят. Да и вонь…  
\- Ты сказал, все полегли, - выговорил Мейс холодными губами.  
\- Ну да, - снова кивнул Гуэйра, уже не так уверенно. - Все говнюки. Половину я сам положил. Ты как, идешь? Сам предлагал помочь.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты придурок, Гуэйра? – вежливо спросил Мейс, и тот сделал еще одну удивительную вещь: стушевался, опустив глаза.  
\- Да кто только ни говорил. – Гуэйра помолчал, почесал в затылке, взъерошив и без того растрепанные кудри. Вздохнул тоскливо: - Ну, бывает. Ляпнул, не подумав. Мне, это… Куртку теперь вернуть, да?  
\- Оставь. Подарки не возвращают.  
Мейс шагнул ближе и с наслаждением запустил ладонь в пушистые рыжие волосы. Потянул немного, потом пригладил, отошел, полюбовавшись результатом. Гуэйра, как оказалось, отлично умел не только не моргать, но и не дышать. Он откашлялся, ссутулился и повернулся к Мейсу узкой спиной. Дернул плечом:  
\- Значит, вперед?  
\- Значит, вперед.  
Мейс шагал за ним, глядя, как Гуэйра поднимает по пути все перевернутые бочки, расправляет смятые тенты, то и дело воровато оборачиваясь через плечо и украдкой стряхивая с рукавов куртки пыль. Шагал и думал, что идти вперед с кем-то вдвоем куда легче, чем одному. Что мы имеем гораздо больше, чем догадываемся.  
И что не он один сегодня получил в этом паршивом поселке подарок.


End file.
